


I'll never stop holding your hand

by Freak5000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Game Night, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Little child, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, OC, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, at least a little bit, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak5000/pseuds/Freak5000
Summary: Kara is forced to overthink her feelings for Lena and their relationship when someone new enters their life.





	1. Chapter 1

[Lena <3]: I’m sorry Kara I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it to lunch today. Something came up that I need to take care of. I’ll contact you when I have dealt with it, ok? xx 

It had been three days since Kara had received the cryptic text from Lena and thereby three days since Kara had last seen or heard of her best friend. And while that was not unusual per se, Kara thought back to the last time and… Well, that was the point. Kara couldn’t remember the last time that she went one day without at least talking to Lena, it must have been before the two of them became friends. So, no one could really fault her if she showed up at L-Corp with a bag of Donuts after three days of radio silence from the Luthor only to find out that Lena had called in sick. Jess said her boss hadn’t ever done that since she started working for her and now, now Kara was worried. Because she had been happy over the last months, maybe happier than ever, even Cadmus was suspiciously quiet, and she had only waited for the other shoe to drop. And now it was blatantly obvious that something happened to Lena and she didn’t know how to handle the situation. 

That’s how she found herself rapidly knocking on the door of Lena’s penthouse apartment at nine in the evening with dark thoughts clouding her mind. Wrapped up in her head, she didn’t even realize the door was opened, until – 

“Kara? What are you doing here?”

Lena stands in her doorway, hair askew and head tilted in slight confusion, clad in sweatpants and a faded hoodie, looking as beautiful as ever. Kara pulls her in her arms, listening to Lena’s heartbeat and taking a sniff of her shampoo, letting her presence calm her down.

“Lena, I’m so glad you’re ok, you didn’t answer my calls and Jess said you weren’t even coming to work, and Lillian and Lex were suspiciously quiet, and I thought something happened to you and – “

“Kara, I’m fine. I’m sorry I made you worry, that was never my intention.”  
Her best friend gives her one last squeeze before taking a step back to shoot her an apologetic look.

“No I’m sorry, I probably overreacted, I just got nervous when you didn’t even show up at work. You never miss one day at L-Corp, normally.”

“I know, there just was this… situation that I had to take care of that wouldn’t allow me to go, but I really am sorry I didn’t even check in with you.”  
Now Lena was looking down with a guilty expression, and that was definitely not what Kara wanted to happen, so she tries to brighten up her best friend again. 

“No, that’s totally fine, I just want you to know that you can come to me with anything, you know? Always.”

Lena gives her a soft smile in response that makes her eyes shine with affection.  
“I know, I know. It’s just… complicated. I can’t wrap my mind around it myself. I guess I didn’t – “

“Lena?”  
A timid voice calls from behind. Kara can sense the way Lena’s body tenses at the interruption.  
When she takes a look over her best friend’s shoulder, she is surprised to see a little girl, maybe eight or nine years old with dark brown hair and an oversized shirt standing in the kitchen with a hesitating look. When the girl’s icy blue eyes meet Kara’s, her back straightens and her arms cross over her chest in a defensive stance. When she lift’s one eyebrow and shoots Kara an appraisive look, her resemblance with Lena is overwhelmingly obvious.

Before she can even think about her next step, Lena’s nervous voice besides her pulls her out of her thoughts.  
“Kara, this is Lily. My sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there have been some fics where either of them has a child, but this idea of Lena's baby sister suddenly showing up has been in my mind for quiet some time now, so here we go.
> 
> Tell me what you think and if you want to read more of this AU or not? Please? <3
> 
> You can also find me on tumbr and talk to me: https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, that was… Not what she expected. At all. Lena thankfully ignores her dumbstruck state and continues rambling.

“She is staying with me. For an undetermined period of time. Lily, say hi to Kara, my best friend.”

“Hello. What are you doing here?”

Lily’s apparent distrust and Lena’s nervous fidgeting besides her finally pull Kara out of her motionless starring.

“Hi Lily! It is an honor to meet you. I’m just here to see if Lena is alright, but now that I know she has such a cautious and strong guard I can go back home reassured. You’re looking after her too, right?”  
Kara gives the little girl a warm smile and a wink.

That had apparently been the right thing to say because Lily’s whole body visibly lights up.  
“I do! She is always working, she doesn’t ever sit down to play.” She leans forward conspiratorially, trying and failing to whisper quietly to Kara. “There are weird people around her all the time that do whatever she asks them to. I think they are very suspicis – suspicus – “

“Suspicious. And I already told you, the people are working for me.”  
Lena gives her an amused and slightly embarrassed smile that reminds Kara of their situation again.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your evening together like that, I’m gonna let you enjoy the rest of it now.”

“No that’s fine, we fell asleep on the couch and it’s bedtime for Lily anyway. But… You could stay? We could talk afterwards?”  
Lena gives her a nervous but hopeful smile and honestly, who was she to say no to that face?

“Sure, that’s alright. You go on and do your thing, I’ll be waiting for you. Good night Lily, sleep tight.”  
With that she turns and walks to the living room, giving Lily a warm smile in passing that is returned with a wary look. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Lena reprimanding Lily. “What do you say when people wish you a good night?” Only due to her superhearing is she able to understand the mumbled response. “Goodnight Kara.”

She smiles at the unintentional adorableness of the girl before sitting down on the sofa. So Lena had a sister. That was a surprise. Not only for her, if Lena’s awkwardness was anything to go by. Although anybody with two eyes could see their relation. The resemblance in looks as well as in behavior was evident. But how was that possible? A new Luthor sibling that went unnoticed by the media for so long? Come to think of it, hadn’t Lionel died early in Lena’s childhood? How could he be the father of another child? Or was Lily Lillian’s daughter? Why should Lena take her in then? Why would Lillian let her? The many questions make her head hurt, and she won’t get an answer until Lena comes back to explain anyway, so Kara tries to focus on something else. Unintentionally, she starts listening in to the conversation next door when she hears her own name. 

“Kara really is my best friend here, you don’t have to be so cautious when we are around her.”  
Lena`s words make a soft smile appear on her face. 

“But I don’t know her, and you became so tense ever since she arrived.”  
She can nearly hear the pout on Lily’s face that goes with her words, and she hears the responding soft sigh of her best friend. 

“That was not Kara’s fault, the situation is just… complicated. But enough of that, you really should sleep now. We’ll talk some more tomorrow, okay? Good night, I love you.”

“Love you too.”  
Lily’s response is slightly slurred and sleepy, and within seconds Kara can hear her breathing even out. Seems like the protective behavior had tired out the little girl.

“So, how much of that did you hear?” Lena who is standing in the doorway askes with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest. Her amused smile shows that she is not really angry with her though.  
When they became closer in their friendship, Kara was confronted with the problem of how to tell Lena that she was Supergirl. How do you tell your best friend, a certified genius, that you not only are an alien but have also lied to them since you met without insulting their intelligence?  
The longer she put it off, the worse it got until she had to jump in front of Lena at one of their lunches when a maniac tried to shoot her because of her last name. After she handled the situation and flew Lena to her apartment, Kara begun rambling her excuse when Lena interrupted her with a laugh. Obviously, she had already put the pieces together and had only waited for Kara to talk to her after she had started to mess up her personas around the Luthor a lot.  
With the last secret out of the way, the two of them became even closer, and Lena had grown used to Kara’s skills in no time.

“Everything after you saying that I am your best friend. Sorry.”  
She gives Lena a sheepish smile. 

“I don’t mind. I’m sorry for Lily’s behavior, usually she’s very pleasant. I don’t know what has caused her to be this protective. Anyway, I’m sure you have many questions.”  
Lena suddenly looks very tired, and much older as she sits down next to Kara with slumped shoulders.  
“You don’t have to tell me anything. I’m here to listen to you if you want to talk about it but we can do something else, watch a movie or anything, if you’re not up to it. Whatever you want.”  
Lena returns her understanding smile with a soft one of her own before threading her fingers through her hair, exhaling quietly.

“No, I want to tell you, I just… Don’t know where to start I guess. I don’t understand half of it myself. So, Lily is my sister, she’s nine years old. She is my mother’s second child. My birth mother, not Lillian. Guess that I grew up with another lie, because I was always told that she died and that was the reason why the Luthor’s adopted me. I don’t know what the real reason was, or why she never reached out to me, and I don’t know if I ever want to know. But she died three days ago, for real this time, and no one knows who Lily’s father is, so… I am her only living relative. And I couldn’t let her go into an orphanage, I just… I couldn’t. I didn’t stay there for long, but it was enough to never wish it upon anyone else, and she’s… Family. So I took her in.” Now Lena’s eyes are watering with unshed tears, so Kara puts a reassuring hand on her arm. 

“I’m just afraid that I will fail her as a parental figure, because I never had a good example of one myself. What if I mess everything up?”

“Oh no, I am sure you will be amazing. And you are different from your parents do you know why? Because you care. You worry, and you try your best, and you care so much about her already, anyone can see, and that already makes you better than them.”  
With that Kara pulls the brunette in her arms, who pushes her face in the crook of Kara’s neck and hugs her back with just as much vigor.  
Kara puts her face in Lena’s soft curls that smell like apples before continuing.

“And if you ask me? By the looks of it, she is already quite fond of you, and she seems happy for a kid who just lost her mother, so you must do something right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days. Whoop! Just don't expect that to happen often. Or... again at all.
> 
> Tell me what you think of it, please?<3
> 
> As always, you can also talk to me on Tumblr at om-aca-gay.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she notices is that something is poking at her cheek. The sun is making her want to shield her eyes when she finally opens them, how late is it? She turns right in search of her clock only to find the back of a sofa. Huh. Weird. Since when was there a couch in her bedroom? Come to think of it, since when did she own a black sofa at all? Now that she is more awake, Kara realizes that something that definitely isn’t her blanket is lying on her chest, something heavy. A human. That’s right, she must have fallen asleep at Lena’s last night. Okay, mystery solved, that only leaves one question open. What is prodding at her cheek? Kara rolls her head to her left to find herself face to face with wide blue eyes and an affronted pout.

“What are YOU doing here? And why are your arms around Lena?”  
Lily is puffing up her cheeks, probably trying to look intimidating, but it makes Kara want to pinch them. Not her finest idea, for sure. The kid was right though, she hadn’t realized she was holding her best friend. They must have fallen asleep while still embracing each other. She tries to withdraw her arms without disturbing Lena, but the sleeping brunette only snuggles closer to her unconsciously.

She turns to the nine-year-old that is still watching her distrustfully with a sigh. 

“Okay, how about we let your sister sleep for a while longer? She has a lot on her plate right now, right? Come on, I’ll help you get ready.”

Lily gives Lena a considering glance before shooting Kara a look, going into a 180-degree spin and skipping to the kitchen with a bounce in her steps. 

She really is a cute kid. A shame that she seems to dislike Kara, although she is happy that at least one member of Lena’s family genuinely cares about her wellbeing. She really doesn’t know where she went wrong, had she given her any reason to not trust her? Maybe she can impress the girl with her sick breakfast making skills. Everyone loves pancakes after all. But one problem at a time. First, she should figure out how to stand up without waking up Lena who lays on top of her and is holding her arms around her.  
A quick glance in Lily’s direction to ensure that the girl is blissfully unaware of her actions and Kara’s hovering one feet over the cushions, slightly twisting to her right. She starts to float to her left, letting Lena slowly slip on the sofa pulling her arms from around her. When Lena is lying down completely, head rolling on the armrest Kara puts a blanket over her before sneaking to the kitchen, closing the door behind her. 

“So, who wants pancakes?”  
Her enthusiastic exclamation is met with a reluctant expression, so she decides to let her actions speak for her. She is kind of proud of her pancakes, even Lena herself likes to eat them every time they have a sleepover, and she usually only indulges in a yoghurt or fruit in the morning.  
Kara turns on the coffee machine and starts collecting the ingredients, humming to herself. She hopes that her good mood will infect Lily, Alex always says her sunny demeanor is contagious.

Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Lily watching her, but she decides to stay unaware and wait for the girl to take the first step.  
Sure enough, not even a minute later, the nine-year-old starts talking to her.

“So… You are very familiar with Lena’s home.”  
Kara feels herself blushing at what Lily’s question is indicating. 

“I guess? I’ve been around a lot… Why?”

“My mom said that couples are living together and sleeping together. And you were sleeping with Lena. Are you in a relationship? You seem to like her a lot.”

Dear lord. Kara was not awake enough to be confronted about her feelings, let alone convince anyone that they were not there. Was she so obvious that little kids could see her crush on Lena? No, Lily only asked her because she was sleeping with Lena. Which, come to think about it, was even worse. She could feel herself become even more flustered.

“Sleeping with Lena? What? Pfff, no. We were not sleeping together we were just napping. Not that sleeping with Lena is bad or anything, I would be honored, but, no. And a don’t like Lena. I mean, I love Lena, but not like that. We’re best friends. Not that it is any of your business, so…. Anyway, breakfast is ready, would you like your pancakes with blueberries, strawberries or syrup?”  
She desperately hopes the promise of food is enough of a distraction to stop Lily from commenting on her red cheeks or realizing how she could make Kara a bumbling mess with just a few questions.

“I don’t want pancakes, I want cereal.”

“What do you mean you don’t want pancakes? Why didn’t you say so before I made them?”  
Okay, she should try to relax. Aggravating her is probably what Lily wants to achieve if her little smirk is anything to go by, so she won’t give her the satisfaction.  
“Why don’t you at least try them, hmm? Don’t knock it until you try it, right?” She asks in her sweetest voice. “Lena usually hates pancakes but she really likes mine, so it’s worth a shot, don’t you think?”

“Really? How often do you make Lena breakfast? Is it after – “

“– Cereal it is!”  
Kara exclaims before Lily can finish her question. That kid was gonna be the death of her. And she knew exactly what she was doing. Little shit. Kara fetches the milk and a bowl before Lily gets any more ideas and turns to put the cereal in the bowl. 

“No wait, you have to pour the milk in first!” Lily interjects. 

Kara can accept a kid constantly reminding her of her unrequited crush, glaring at her, asking her embarrassing questions and even preferring cereal over her pancakes, but she has to draw the line somewhere. And pouring the milk in first is a crime against the natural order. Okay fine, if Lily wants to start a fight with her, that’s what she will get. 

~

When Lena enters her kitchen ten minutes later, well rested and only a little sore from sleeping in a weird position, she finds Kara with her back to her clinging to her cup of coffee starring at Lily who sits across the table with an untouched bowl of cereal and her arms crossed over her chest, returning the glare with furrowed brows. 

“Good morning Lily, Kara. How was your night?”

Kara startles when she hears her voice and whips around to face her with a bashful smile. 

“Hey Lena, I slept very well thank you. I made pancakes, they are at the stove. Do you want some?”

Lena gives her a thankful smile before turning to the counter taking pancakes with strawberries and sitting down at the table. 

“So, what where the two of you doing before I came in?”  
Lena looks genuinely curious and turns to Lily who smiles and blinks up to her innocently. The look makes Kara squirm on her place.

“Oh nothing, we were just talking about how Kara – “

“– about what Kara is doing at work! I mean, I told her about my job as a journalist.”  
Nice safe. Not suspicious at all. She really had to watch out for the girl – who was grinning at her from Lena’s back while the brunette shot her a questioning look – when Lena was around. She should also leave before Lily could embarrass her some more, so she stands up and walks to the door. 

“Talking about my job, I need to work on some articles, you know how Snapper is. So, see you soon? Ah, that’s right. I also came to your office yesterday to tell you that there will be a game night this evening, if your interested?”  
Kara tilts her head and gives Lena, who stands to say goodbye a hopeful smile. The brunette gives her an uncertain look and Kara sees her glancing at the girl sitting behind her.

“Lily is welcome to come as well, obviously. It’s at my place anyway and I’m sure the others would love to meet her. You don’t have to decide right now, just text me later, okay?”

Lena’s smile turns grateful as she follows her to the front door. “I will do that, thank you for the invitation.” She steps forward, enveloping Kara in her arms, who melts into the touch, squeezing closer for a moment before stepping back, afraid her feelings are becoming too obvious. She turns around, puts her hands in her pockets and starts making her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing Lily as a little shit that fights with Kara for Lena's attention. In the kid stories I read, they always were a cute supporting family from the start, so I wanted to do something different. What do you think?
> 
> Any remarks, improvments, ideas or promts? Tell me. You can also find me on Tumblr @om-aca-gay if you want to tell me something. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload the first paragraph of the last chapter, so if the beginning was a bit aprupt, maybe that's why.  
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

Kara looks around her living room. She had spent the last hour cleaning her apartment up, and now everything was ready for game night. Pizza was on the way, snacks were in the kitchen, drinks in the fridge and the board games were piled up next to her sofa. She had even dug out her Wii in case Winn wanted a revenge in Mario Kart. One last glance on her watch shows that everyone was due to arrive in ten minutes, but she knew her sister’s urge to be early rather than late so she and Maggie were probably arriving any minute now. Her thoughts were disrupted by her doorbell ringing. Speaking of the devil. Kara skips to her front door, opening it with flourish. Maggie is standing there with a grin on her face and steps in to give her a one-sided hug, holding two six packs in her other hand.

“Hey Little Danvers, how’s it going? Alex and Winn are bringing up the pizza, we met the delivery guy on our way upstairs.” With that Maggie walks past Kara to the fridge to store the beer, taking one out for herself.  
When she turns to the door again, Kara is faced with a stack of at least 10 pizza boxes.

“If you don’t change your excessive eating habits, the least you can do is help me carry the food.”

After she hurries to take the boxes from her sister and carries them to her kitchen table, Kara is met with Alex’s smirk and brief but strong embrace before the agent turns to give Maggie a swift peck and open a beer of her own.

Winn scurries in after them putting down the 5 pizzas he was carrying to greet Kara with a hug of his own before he gives her an apologetic look.

“James is not able to make it, he has to take care of an emergency at work. And – “ he leans forward slightly, giving her a conspiratorially look, “– I heard that Lucy’s flight is arriving tonight, but if anyone asks, you didn’t hear that from me.” He tries to wink at her but it ends up looking like he has something in his eye and is blinking to get rid of it.

“I understand, it’s fine. Also, that means that we can meet up with the whole gang soon, right?”  
Kara gives him a blinding smile.  
“Oh, talking about whole gang… I meant to tell you sooner, but it was decided on short notice. Lena is joining us tonight and… She’s bringing along someone. Someone special.”

She turns from Winn who just looks confused to Alex and Maggie who give her sad looks.  
“Oh no Kara, I’m so sorry! I know you want to act supportive, but you can be hurt. I’m sure Lena will understand if you need space right now.”  
Alex steps forwards and pulls Kara in her arms, giving her a supporting look. But why on earth would she need space? Sure, Lily didn’t seem to particularly like her, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Why was Alex looking at her like she would burst into tears any moment? She had only told them Lena was bringing someone special, why… Oh no, were they thinking Lena was in a relationship? That she was bringing them along? But that meant – Did Alex and Maggie know about her feelings? Was she that obvious? Was everyone aware of her crush? She could feel her face grow warm at the thought.

“Oh Rao no, it’s not like that! I’m not – Lena doesn’t have – She’s bringing her sister. Lena has a little sister that she didn’t know of and that she is looking after now, and I thought it would be nice to introduce her to game night, that’s all!”

Kara is getting more and more flustered as everyone stares at her with a confused expression while Alex slowly releases her and steps back.

“Her… Sister? How can she not know about it? Is she a Luthor as well?” Alex’ expression turns slightly suspicious now, and Kara can’t have that.

“No she’s not, she was with her birth mother! Besides Alex, she’s nine, the chances that she is a xenophobic psychopath set on destroying us are very slim, don’t you think?”  
She can feel herself getting aggravated at the insinuation that Lena or her sister are having ulterior motives.  
“It’s not my story to tell, but the two of them have been through a lot, and I would really appreciate it if you would give them a break.”

Alex’s gaze turns soft and she gives Kara an apologetic smile.

“No you’re right, I trust your judgement and I trust Lena, I just was surprised for a moment, I’m sorry.”  
Kara returns her smile and turns to answer when her gaze shifts behind Alex’ shoulder where Lena arrives at her front door that is still open.  
“Hey Lena, I’m glad you could make it! And hello Lily, it’s nice to see you again.”

Kara walks towards them with a beaming smile, pulling her best friend in a hug that she maybe holds a little too long to be seen as completely platonic. When she pulls back she sees Alex raising an eyebrow and Maggie smirking at her out of the corner of her eyes. Okay, maybe she was kinda obvious about her feelings, but she just couldn’t help herself when she was around Lena.  
Kara turns to Lily who gives her a weird look before stepping forward and quickly embracing Kara, her face pushing into Kara’s stomach due to her height. Before she can even comprehend what’s happening let alone return the hug, the girl has already let go of Kara and is stepping back, turning to Lena who is greeting the others.

Maggie is the first to pull the CEO in a hug.

“Hey Little Luthor, I’m glad you’re here.”  
With that she releases Lena and turns towards Lily, who looks uncomfortable for the first time since Kara had met her.

“And you must be Lena’s sister, the Mini Luthor. I’m Maggie, it’s nice to meet you.”  
Maggie holds out her hand in front of her and gives the nine-year-old a reassuring grin that shows her dimples.  
Kara holds her breath in anticipation and she sees that Lena is tensing as well, but Lily returns Maggie’s smile easily and takes her hand, shaking it.  
“Hi I’m Lily. And just so you know, I’m not mini, I’m already nine!”

“She didn’t mean it like that. She calls Kara Little Danvers and Lena Little Luthor as well, and they are adults. It’s just a nickname. I’m Alex by the way. Kara’s big sister and Maggie’s girlfriend.”  
Alex steps forward and puts an arm around Maggie’s shoulder, giving Lily a soothing smile that reminds Kara of the one she got when she first came to earth.

Lily shoots them a contemplating look before giving them a resolute nod and turning to the last person in the room.

Winn takes one nervous step forwards before smiling a little unsurely at Lily.  
“Hey I’m Winn a good friend of Kara. I’m glad you’re joining us, game nights are the best, you’ll see. Just wait until I show you all the cool games!”  
While he seemed unsure of what to say at the start, Winn gets more enthusiastic at the thought of game night, easily infecting Lily with his joyful behavior and before Kara can blink the two of them are on their way to the living room happily chatting about board games. Alex and Maggie follow them with the snacks and the pizza which gives Kara a moment to check in with her best friend.

“Hey, how are you? I know they can be a little much sometimes.”  
She puts a calming hand on Lena’s arm but the brunette gives her a relieved and open smile.

“Everything’s fine. Better than fine even. Everything’s different now, my whole life is messed up. I don’t regret taking her in, but it’s nice to see that some things never change.”

Kara returns her smile with a warm one of her own slowly stroking her hand up and down Lena’s arm.

“I’m glad you feel this way. And I hope you know that I will always be there for you.”

The two of them remain like that for a brief moment, smiling softly at each other until a voice busts their little bubble.

“Hey slow pokes, we want to start playing, can you pause your obscure flirting for a moment and finally join us?”

Shouldn’t sisters be unconditionally supporting? Alex really fails at that. If she continues this it was only a question of time until Lena finds out about her crush and that would probably strain their friendship. Silly sisters and their stupid teasing. Her face is hot again when they enter the living room and Maggie’s knowing look and Lily’s giggling make her even more flustered.

Alex and Maggie are spread out on her sofa and Winn and Lily are sitting on cushions on the ground preparing the game which leaves the love seat for her and Lena. Alex’ smug face shows her that the seating arrangement is no coincidence. When they sit down Lena immediately snuggles to her side out of habit and Kara puts her arm around her best friend like she always does, the knowing looks she senses on the rest pf the group doing nothing to lessen her blush.

“So, what are we playing first?”  
Kara knows it is a weak attempt, but anything to stop everyone from mingling with her love life for a short period of time is a welcome distraction.

“Mystery at Hogwarts! I already explained it to Lily, she likes it too. She really has a good taste!”

Winn bounces on his seat with energy, a glint in his eyes and Lily is grinning at Lena who returns a soft smile.

~

Kara really doesn’t know how it got this far. One moment they were peacefully playing, trying to find the solution before anyone else did and now Lena and Winn where starring each other down across the table, the game lying scattered on the ground, Alex standing between the two and Maggie laughing at them from the safe distance of the sofa. Kara casts a glance to Lily who looks like she will start cheering for them any second now. So, no help from that front. She had tried to dissolve the situation before but the both of them had hissed at her to keep out of it and acted like they were personally offended when she had suggested that they should just leave it since they were fictional characters anyway.

“I can’t believe you think Draco really is a culprit. He was affected by the circumstances.”  
Winn was looking at Lena like she had betrayed him. The discussion had started when he stated that Draco should maybe a victim instead of a culprit.

“What? Fred and George are culprits as well, and they aren’t death eaters. Please don’t tell me you find it unrealistic that Draco would cast a spell on Neville or Harry, it happens all the time in the books!”

“No, I simply said that Draco was misunderstood and not as evil as Harry makes him out to be.”

“I agree that Draco was influenced strongly by his surroundings, but that doesn’t make him any nicer. He still enjoyed bullying anyone who was in his way or just looked at him the wrong way. Saying he is a nice guy is like saying Snape is a great guy and deserves Lily more than James!”  
Lena seams to really work herself up on the discussion, her eyes shine with determination and purpose. It is a really attractive look on Lena, come to think of it. Maybe… Okay, not a good train of thought, Kara should focus on stopping their fight instead.

“I actually think that, yes. He regretted what he was doing and I’m sure being with Lily would have made him a better guy. And she would be better off with than with bully James.”

Alex let out an affronted gasp at that and Lena’s mouth was opened in shock.

“Winslow Schott, I can’t believe you. He deserved her more than James because he was a bully? Snape was a teacher but he used his position to bully most of his students instead of helping them! He was an important figure and he did the right thing in the end, but that doesn’t make up for him being a massive dick!”

“Alex, language!” Kara reprimanded her sister. Amazing, now that Alex was involved in the discussion as well, her chances of resolving it where getting smaller and smaller.

“Yes Alex, language. Also, you’re on Lena’s side now, I am betrayed.” Winn puts his hand over his heart. “At least Lily is on my side, right?”

The girl looks a little unsure before answering.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about to be honest.”

“Really? It’s about time for you to read Harry Potter then, kid. You’re in for a ride, it’s one of the most amazing book series ever. I’m sure Lena will gladly read it with you, right?  
Winn turns to the CEO with a cheerful grin on his face, trying to assure the girl that she did nothing wrong.  
Lena returns a grateful smile before turning to her sister.  
“Sure Lily, we can start reading it tomorrow, I got all the books at home.”

The nine-year-old brightens up at that and promptly starts a conversation with Winn about J. K. Rowling and the world she created. Looks like Lily was the one who could help her stop the fight after all.

Alex is snuggled against Maggie again when Kara looks at them. Lena drains the rest of her wine before turning to Kara.

“We should be going soon, it’s nearly ten already. Thank you for everything, I had a wonderful time. Lily looks like she enjoyed herself as well.”

Oh wow, Kara hadn’t realized it was that late until Lena mentioned it. Time really flies by when you enjoy yourself.

“I’m glad you decided to come, I had a lot of fun as well.”  
Kara gives Lena a warm smile before the brunette stands up and turns to her little sister.

“Come one Lily, say goodbye. It’s time to go home.”

The girl looks like she wants to protest for a moment before Maggie cuts in.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll do something like that again soon. But the faster you go to bed, the faster you wake up again and the more fun you can have tomorrow.”

Lily huffs before standing up, going to where Lena and Kara are already waiting.

“Goodnight everyone, thank you for the evening! See you soon.”  
She gives them a little wave waiting for Lena to say goodbye to everyone.  
“Have a nice evening guys, thanks for having us.”

“Goodnight Little Luthor, Mini Luthor. See you soon.”  
“Sleep well, until later.”  
Maggie and Alex are waving at them.

Winn opens his arms and Lily sprints to him, falling in the embrace.

“It was really nice meeting you Lily, I’ll hope we see each other soon.”

“See you soon Winn!”

With that the two Luthor’s leave the living room with Kara.

When they arrive at the front door, Kara pulls Lena in a hug mumbling in Lena’s hair.  
“Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Sure, I’ll call you. Have a nice night.” Lena pulls back, smiling softly at her.

Lily puts her arms around Kara for a moment before stepping back.

“Thank you for inviting me, Goodnight Kara.”

With that the two Luthor’s turn around and leave towards the elevator.  
When Kara goes back to the kitchen, Alex, Maggie and Winn are standing there with their jackets on.

Alex steps forwards pulling Kara in a short hug.

“We’ll be on our way home to, now. See you later, sis.”  
Maggie and Winn say their goodbye as well and then Kara closes her door and returns to her living room to start cleaning up what the others haven’t already put away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update earlier but I didn't get the chapter finished on Saturday and I was at the Oktoberfest yesterday, it was Gay Sunday.  
> I don't know if the game is a thing that exists outside of Germany, but it basically is like Clue. You have a classroom, a culprit, a victim and a curse and have to find out what happened. 
> 
> What do you think about the chapter? How did you find game night? 
> 
> You can also contact me on Tumblr @om-aca-gay if you have questions ideas or prompts.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four days since Kara had last seen Lena at game night. The CEO has a lot on her plate at the moment, it was Lily’s first week in her new school – she had to switch to one near Lena’s apartment – and the two sisters needed some time to get used to their situation and each other. Lena and Kara had spoken on the telephone every night though and Lena had talked about her struggles with the little girl and her insecurities concerning her ability to raise Lily alone. Kara had to affirm that she thought Lena was doing amazing and that the blonde herself would be there to support her on every step of the way if she was wanted more often than Lena would probably admit to anyone.

Now it was Thursday and Kara couldn’t wait any longer to see her best friend again, so she made plans to bring her lunch to the office. Alex had rolled her eyes at her when she told her about it and Kara was sure she heard her mumble something like ‘lovesick overeager puppy’ under her breath but she decided to not to confront her sister anymore. The two of them had a talk about Kara’s feelings at their Sunday brunch after game night where Alex had openly acknowledged Kara’s crush for the first time. That was enough emotional interaction concerning her love life with her sister for the whole week.

She is just about to leave CatCo for the day, reflecting on what to get Lena for lunch when her cellphone rings. Thinking about the devil.

“Hey Lee, what’s up? I was planning to surprise you with lunch, but looks like you beat me to it. Would you like to go out?”

“Hello Kara. I would love to go get lunch with you, but something important came up. Actually… I’ve got a big favor to ask of you.”

“Sure, anything. Just say the word and I’ll do it.”

“Thank you Kara, that means a lot. Like I said, something very important came up. I have to talk to the social welfare officer about legal guardianship and adoption and he can’t delay the meeting. I picked up Lily from school for the last days since I didn’t have enough time to look for a babysitter or a daycare on such short notice, so I wanted to ask you if you could catch her, bring her to my apartment and look after her until I’m finished?”

“Oh, yeah sure. Of course I’ll pick her up, no problem. I just finished work anyway, just text me the address of her school and the time I have to be there.”

“Thank you so much Kara, you’re my hero. I’ll text you the details. My porter will let you in my apartment. I really own you so much. Thanks again, I’ll see you later.”

“It’s no problem at all, see you later!”  
What was getting a problem was her inability to say no to Lena or to not jump at the opportunity to help her. Now she had to spend the afternoon alone with Lily and was responsible for everything that would happen. Amazing. Kara could only hope the Lily would be as easy to deal with as she was at game night and not make things harder than they already were.

~

“Why are you here? Where is Lena?”  
Seems like they were taking the hard route then. Lily comes to stand in front of her with a skeptical look.

“Hey Lily, how was school? Your sister has to deal with some important stuff so she asked me to take you home. Are you ready to go?”  
Kara had been leaning at a tree waiting for class to end and is now crouching down to be at eye-level with the nine-year-old.

“Mom always said not to go home with strangers. Lena didn’t tell me that it would be okay to go home with you.”  
Lily crosses her arms with a defiant expression.

“Really? A stranger? I’m Lena’s best friend, you know me! Besides, she trusts me unconditionally. Man, you really are wary. Look, this is the text Lena send me with the name of your school and the time your class ends.”

Kara gives the girl an incredulous look, huffing. Truthfully, Lily’s apparent distrust in her hurts her more than she’d like to admit. At game night, the little girl had been far more genial and open towards her and she thought they were past that.

“Fine.”  
Lily’s posture relaxes slightly at the sight of Lena’s message and she starts following Kara down the street. Luckily, the school is really close to Lena’s apartment. She really didn’t need an awkward talk about why she doesn’t have a car and flying the girl home was out of question.

The silence between them turns slightly awkward so Kara tries to get Lily to talk about her day again.  
“So, how was school? Did something exciting happen?”

“School was fine.”  
Well, that didn’t work out as planned. Lily is walking besides her, gaze on her feet where she’s kicking a stone in front of her.

“Classes were boring. I already knew everything the teachers were talking about.”  
Kara tries not to outwardly show her how surprising it is to have Lily opening up to her, but she whips her head to her left towards the girl before she catches herself.

“Honestly, I’m not surprised. Lena is a genius as well, you seem to come after her.”  
Lily returns her soft smile with a hopeful one of her own.

“Really? Do you think so? That would be so cool, Lena is amazing!”  
Well, at least she got a positive reaction out of the kid. One step at a time. Kara flashes Lily a grin while she holds up the door to the foyer of their house for her.

“Good morning Miss Danvers and Miss Luthor.”  
Lena’s doorman greets them with a contagious grin before putting in the code in the elevator to grant them access to Lena’s floor.

“Have a nice day.”  
He waves them goodbye through the closing doors of the elevator giving Kara just enough time to respond with a “Thank you, you too!”

When they arrive at the right level the unlike pair walks to the door where Kara turns towards Lily with a sheepish expression.

“I don’t actually know how we get in now, I’m always with Lena when I get here. You don’t know what to do by chance?”

Lily steps forwards and puts her index finger on an inconspicuous pad Kara would have missed had she not looked for it explicitly.  
The girl throws a grin that looks too smug for Kara’s taste over her shoulder while she pushes the front door open.  
She follows the nine-year-old in the kitchen were Lily puts her bag down before pulling herself up on a stool, looking at Kara over the bar with an expectant expression.

“So… What are you normally doing when you get home? Do you have any homework to do?”

“No, I did all my work in school when I was bored. Normally Lena does something with me when we get home.”

“Right okay. Did you ever make brownies yourself before? My mom taught me her secret recipe, we could make some together if you’d like?”

“Brownies? Really? I mean, yeah. That would be fine. I guess.”  
Lily is obviously trying to conceal how appealing the idea sounds to her. Kara chuckles at the cute face she makes to not seem to enthusiastic. Well that didn’t mean that she had to limit her own joy at the thought of brownies, did it?

“Amazing! First, we have to collect all the ingredients, can you help me with that?”  
The glee on Lily’s face that she couldn’t hide anymore makes Kara chuckle to herself.  
“Okay, first we need eggs and butter, can you get them while I fetch the flour, sugar, cacao and flour from the cupboard?”

“Yes!” Before Kara can blink Lily is standing in front of the fridge so she hurries to get the rest of the stuff before they collect at the counter.

“So, do you want to stir the batter? Lily’s answer is an eager nod so Kara lifts her on a stool and gives her a whisk and the bowl with the ingredients. She switches on the oven and searches for the salt and vanilla powder while the nine-year-old starts whipping up the dough glowingly. Kara puts in the last components that she sells to Lily as the ‘secret ingredient’ with a secretive expression and a wink and after the girl finishes up they spread the batter in a pan she then puts it in the now pre-heated oven before setting a timer.

“So, we have 20 minutes until the brownies are done, what do you want to do?”

Lily gives her a thoughtful look as if she contemplates if she will let her grudge rest for the moment.

“Do you want to see my dollhouse?”

“Sure, I would love to!” Kara can feel a grin spreading on her face as she follows Lily to the guest room. Or Lily’s new room, by the looks of it. Besides the bed, that stuffed animals were now spread on and around, there was a new bookshelf and said dollhouse that Lily is sitting down before. It was bigger than any play house Kara had ever seen let alone owned but she can only see three dolls when she takes place besides Lily.

“This are David, Mary and Emma. David and Mary are married, and Emma is their daughter. They are a family.”  
Lily’s mood had changed noticeable. Where she was enthusiastic and cheerful before – even if she didn’t want to show it to Kara – she now seems sullen and… Kind of sad? What was happening? She was happy to show Kara her dollhouse just one second ago – right, the dollhouse. The home of a perfect family, a family that Lily would never have because her father was gone before she was born and now her mother was dead.

“Okay listen. I know it’s difficult for you to see now, but you don’t need a father, a mother and children to have family. Family means sticking together through thick and thin, being there for each other and loving unconditionally. It doesn’t matter if you have a perfect family or not.”  
Kara puts a hand on Lily’s arm for support and tries to give her a convincing smile but Lily refuses to look at her and stares at her puppets instead.

“You don’t understand it. Your mother showed you how to bake brownies and you have an amazing sister, and the superfriends.”  
Lily shakes of Kara’s hand, gaze still fixated on the house.

“I’m adopted.”  
Blue eyes shoot up to meet her glance, widening in surprise at her declaration. Kara gives Lily a sad smile before continuing.

“I came to live with Eliza and Jeremiah when I was 13 after my parents died. I didn’t even get along with Alex at the start, she couldn’t stand me. Last year, my aunt and her husband tried to harm me very bad and Jeremiah, my adoptive father works with a group that has hurt me, Alex and Lena in the past. I would never pretend that I know what you went through because I don’t. But I know, and I hope you will understand that one day too, that blood relatives or the perfect family are not important. I believe that you can choose your family. Alex is my family because we love and support each other, not because she is my sister. Lena is family for me, too. And that means you can be as well, one day, if you’d like. Because your Lena’s family. She has chosen to stay with you and she will always be there for you. I hope you will see that.”

Kara feels herself getting more and more emotional the longer her speak goes. But Lily’s eyes are shining not only from unshed tear,s but with hope, so Kara thinks it was worth it.  
Before she can do more than send the girl a reassuring smile, the timer goes off.

“So, are you ready for brownies? Race you to the kitchen!”  
Her attempt to cheer her up again after their serious conversation works, because Lily jumps up with an excited shriek and starts running to the oven.  
Kara follows Lily to the kitchen and helps her put the brownies on a plate. The girl still has a sad aura even as she eats her first one though, and that gives her an idea that will hopefully lighten the mood.

“Sorry but the rest of the brownies are mine. Guess you have to catch me to get some.”  
With that Kara takes of through the whole kitchen to the living room, Lily hot on her heels. When she reaches the sofa, she slows down enough for the nine-year-old to catch up and Lily promptly jumps on her back clinging to her shoulders. She puts the plate on the coffee table carefully before she spins around herself and falls face down on the couch. As she lies there motionless, she can hear Lily quietly giggling on her back as a small finger pokes her cheek. Kara waits for a moment before she turns around in one fluid motion and starts tickling the little girl that now lays on her stomach. She only stops when Lily is gasping for air through her laughter.

It looks like she wore out the nine-year-old, because Lily lies her head down and her breathing starts getting quieter.  
Kara watches her for a moment, smiling softly at the thought that she finally got the girl to open up to her.

~

When Lena enters her apartment an hour later with an apologize for keeping Kara so long on her lips, she finds an empty kitchen with dirty bowls and pans standing around and flour covering the ground.  
But she can’t find it in herself to be even remotely angry at them after the sight that greets her in her living room. Kara is lying on the sofa on her back, Lily is spread on her stomach with her head on Kara’s chest. Her best friend has her arms around Lena’s little sister and the both of them are sleeping peacefully. At least the plate of brownies on the coffee table explains the mess in her kitchen. Lena takes her phone out and if the photo she takes of the two most important people in her life becomes her lock screen background for the next months, well no-one can fault her. It is just too cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this earlier, but my weekend was kinda hectic and on top of that I'm sick now. I also wrote this chapter while my brain felt like mush and I had a splitting headache so if it is bad or weird, I'm sorry but I wanted to update while I still am in my holidays since Uni starts next week and I don't know how often I will be able to update then, but we'll see.
> 
> As always, tell me what you think?  
> You can find me on tumblr @om-aca-gay as usual if you have any prompts or want to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey sleepyheads, time to wake up.”

When Kara opens her eyes, and blinks a few times to get rid of the sleepiness, her eyes focus on the face of her best friend. Before she can even think about an answer something starts to wiggle on her abdomen and she gets an elbow to the stomach that would make a human gasp for breath. She must have fallen asleep with Lily lying all over her without meaning to. The girl finally gets a grip on the couch and jumps to the ground.

Lena crosses her arms and gives her a smirk.

“So, you two seemed to be very cozy, lying all cuddled up there napping.”

“Ugh, no! We were having a fight – a tickle fight. I was winning and then I closed my eyes for a little moment!”  
Lily is frowning up at her big sister as if the thought of her being comfortable with Kara is the most offensive thing. The blonde who sits up rolls her eyes to herself at the notion making Lena, who had watched her laugh quietly to herself.

“I made dinner. Lily, why don’t you go wash your hands and join us after?” Lena gets a peppy nod from the girl and Kara follows her best friend to the kitchen while the nine-year-old scurries of to the bathroom.

“Dinner? Is it that late already? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I’ll be on my way to get out of your hair.” Kara gives the CEO a sheepish smile.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re always welcome here. Also, it’s the least I could do after I kept you here for so long. Did you have some fun at least?” Lena asks while turning to the oven to take out the lasagna.

“Yeah sure, don’t worry. We made brownies and Lily even showed me her doll house. We also had a – “  
Kara stocked. Should she tell Lena about the conversation she had with Lily? It would only make Lena sad to know how much Lily was still suffering, and the brunette’s doubts about raising a nine-year-old alone would resurface. The CEO would think that she didn’t love Lily enough and get insecure. Even though Kara hates keeping secrets from Lena, it would be better to keep their exchange to herself and show Lily how much Lena cares about her instead.

“– we had a tickle fight before we fell asleep like Lily said, even though I totally won.”

“I’m sure you did, daring.” Lena mumbles while she shoots Kara a smile over her shoulder.  
“I’m really grateful that you were able to pick her up on such a short notice. Honestly, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I already said that I would always be there for you, and support you. It really was no problem at all.”  
Lena puts the lasagna on the table and returns Kara’s soft smile, the two of them continue looking at each other, getting lost in the other’s eyes.

Before anyone can tear their gaze away, Lily joins them with a loud exclamation of how hungry she is, pulling herself up on a chair and looking up expectantly. Lena coughs embarrassed before sitting down as well, thankfully ignoring Kara’s very own blush.

Luckily, Lily seems to be in a much better mood than before, filling any silence that has the potential to become awkward with tales about school and their afternoon, making dinner an overall smooth affair.

In a pause of conversation Lena suddenly snaps her fingers, making Kara jump in her seat, an action that promptly makes Lily laugh at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just remember something and wanted to talk to you before I forget it again. Lily we have not disused your safety concerning the time I’m not with you. Today Kara picked you up when I couldn’t come to get you, and that was fine because I told you that you can always trust her. But next time she might not have the time, so I want us to settle on a safeword. A word that I will tell whoever I’ll send to get you and that you will recognize whether you know the person or not. What word would you like to use?”

Lily looks at her sister a little bit uncertain so Kara decides to interfere with her own suggestion.

“How about Lasagna? It’s not something that would come up naturally in a conversation and it’s easy to remember. It’s super delicious, too!” She picks up a forkful of the food, as if to prove her point.

“Sure, let’s go with that if that’s alright with you Lily?” The girl nods as an answer and starts eating her own meal again.

After the three girls finish the lasagna and eat the brownies that were left over from the afternoon Lily starts yawning, her try to hide it behind her hand failing miserably.

“I think it’s time to go to bed Lily, hmm? Can you get ready on your own?” Lena asks her little sister with a glint in her eye.

“Yes! I can do everything alone, I’m nine now Lena!” With that Lily leaps from her chair and down the hall to brush her teeth.

“If you want to get her to do something, just tell her she can’t do it.” Lena turns back towards Kara with a grin on her face.”

“Well, that’s good to know. By the way, I wanted to ask you, how did your meeting today go?”  
Kara almost immediately regrets reminding Lena of her afternoon when her expression darkens at the question.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – “

“– It’s fine. I just… He said that legally, it would bring some advantages if I would adopt her. And I want to! I want to be her family in everything, socially or legally, or at least give her the choice to become one. But on the other hand – “ Lena stocks, rubbing at her eyes tiredly so Kara puts a supportive hand on her arm.

“– On the other hand, I don’t want her to be burdened with the Luthor name and being part of my family. She probably doesn’t understand what baggage is connected to being adopted by me.”

The brunette turns her gaze to the ground ashamed, and Kara can’t stand seeing her so down, so she puts both of her hands on Lena’s shoulders, prompting her to face her.

“Lena, listen to me. Yes, the Luthor name comes with certain disadvantages because of Lex and Lillian, but you are gradually changing that. You are the reason why the Luthor name will one day have a good reputation, so that anyone would be proud to be part of the family. And even if its standing will not better, being part of your family would be worth all the prejudice in the world. Also, give a little more credit to Lily. She is a clever girl, I’m sure she will understand what’s going on if you explain it to her, and make the right decision for herself.”

Kara feels Lena slowly relaxing under her arms and pulls the CEO in a hug.

“Thank you, Kara. For everything. I needed to hear that.” Lena puts her arms around Kara’s back, slowly melting in the embrace.

Their moment is broken when Lily enters the room again, looking slightly sheepish at interrupting the adults.

“Will you read me a bedtime story, Lena?”

“Sure, why don’t you go on and choose a book, I’ll be with you in a minute.” Lena smiles softly at her little sister who runs out of the room excitedly.

“And I guess that’s my cue. Thanks for dinner and for trusting me with Lily. I had a lot of fun.” Kara announces while she starts walking towards the front door.

“Thanks for watching after her. I know she acts like she doesn’t like you sometimes, but I’m sure she’s fond of you. She was impressed when you defended us against Alex on game night and she asks about you regularly.”

“Ah, I thought she was acting weird when you came in that day. Well, I’m glad you think so, because I’m pretty fond of her, too. Anyway, we shouldn’t keep her waiting too long. Good night Lena, talk to you tomorrow?”

“Sleep well Kara.”

With that Kara gives her best friend one last hug and watches her close the door with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the new chapter. It's a little short, but it kind of serves as a filler and I honestly thought it would be even shorter.  
> I had a talk with someone about the safty of kids getting picked up by "stranger", but where I live it was pretty normal to go home with someone you knew. I would often drive home with neighbors or my aunt when they were in the area or driving by the bus station by chance. I didn't mean to unsettle anyone, but that's just how I grew up, I don't know if that is a German thing or is different in cities, but here you don't have to have your ID saved by the school. Anyway, I hope with this chapter that the issue is settled for everyone.
> 
> Tell me what you think about the new chapter?  
> As alsways you can also find me at tumblr @om-aca-gay if you want to talk, have prompts or ideas or anything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, and thanks if you are still following the story.  
> So, without further delay, the new chapter!

Life was going back to normal, slowly but surely. Or, as normal as it could be when you are an alien with superpowers whose sister works for a secret government agency and whose best friend is the CEO of a big company with a little sister that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

 

Fortunately, they had found a new rhythm to stay in each other’s lives however busy they might be. Usually, Kara would pick up Lily from school on days when Lena had a meeting at noon and bring her to L-Corp where they would have their lunch until Lena was finished. Then, Kara would finish her job at CatCo and meet up with Alex and Maggie or Lena and Lily for dinner in the evenings. Obviously, Kara and Lily still had their little rivalry going on, but overall everything feels … domestic.

Very domestic in fact, and Kara sometimes is afraid that she is getting too used to something that she can’t keep forever. She found herself referring to Lena and Lily as her family in her head as well as out loud way too often for it to be a simple mistake. What would happen if Lena finds her special someone? She really didn’t want to accept that as a possibility, so she suppresses every thought that has anything to do with it. What she can’t stop thinking about though is, how she wants everything to be real. How she wants to come home to the Luthor girls every day, how she wants to be Lena’s special one, how she wants to spend every night with them, not only those they fell asleep watching TV.

 

Kara is at the DEO right now, waiting for something interesting to happen. Winn is sitting across from her, talking about a new program he wrote with Lena’s help, but it did nothing to stop her thoughts from wandering. Kara is just exchanging an exasperate eyeroll with Alex who is working at the commando central when an alarm starts going off. Her relieve of finally having something to do is short-lived though, when Alex turns towards her with a distressed look on her face and J’onn bursts in the room, a frown on his face.

 

“Kara, I need you to stay calm and listen to me. We got the news that L-Corp has been attacked by a group of people. Apparently, some of them are in the Conference Room with Miss Luthor as their hostage and at least one of them is searching for her sister whom is still in the office. We need to act fast, but not rash. Supergirl, you need to pick up the kid before they get to her, and then we must find out how to handle the hostage situation. We have reason to believe that the attackers are not human, so watch out. A team is on the way. Good luck.”

“Kara wait –“

In the corner of her eye she sees her sister reaching out for her, but Kara is gone before Alex can get even close to her, racing off to L-Corp as fast as possible. Thoughts are running through her head, vivid pictures of what could go wrong, of what was likely happening right now while she was not there. Lena, hurt, lying lifelessly on the ground. Lily, crying for her mother, terrified and alone. She could feel her anger rising, red slowly taking over her vision. How dare they go after **her** family? If they laid **one finger** on them, she wouldn’t be able to keep her cool.

But finally, she could see the L-Corp building. Smoke was rising from one of the floors, and – relive flooded her body. She could her Lena’s heartbeat, weaker than normal, but steady, alive. Her priority should be to get to Lily though. One scan of the top floor only shows her two attackers, running through Lena’s office, franticly searching for something.

 

Without hesitation Kara bursts through the window, crashing into the first offender. She thought that she might have the element of surprise on her side by arriving so fast, but they seem to have expected her. The second one -a woman by the looks of it- is turning towards her with a grin on her face, taking a deep breath and -is the weird tattoo on her forehead starting to glow? Suddenly, a strong beam appears from the tattoo, taking Kara by surprise and throwing her in the wall behind her. The first attacker gets to his feet again and starts hurtling something that looks a lot like lava towards Kara, who just so manages to dive away from it. So her opponents are not human, that’s for sure. Supergirl tries to get near the two of them to get in a good hit, but they are a very good team, one distracting her whenever the other one is cornered or shows any weakness.

She is feeling her patience slipping away, getting more reckless the longer the fight goes on. She is wasting time, Lena’s time, without even harming a hair on their head. Quiet the opposite, actually. Kara is the one who has to take in a few very hard hits and feels herself getting weaker. Her head starts to feel fuzzy, when suddenly –

There is a whimper somewhere, really quiet. The small reminder of why she is here, why she was so angry to begin with is enough to fill her with new energy. Anger overtakes her again, the thought that Lily is in here somewhere, frightened and waiting to be saved makes her furious, furious enough to blast a laser beam so strong and fast that it catapults “three-eye” out of the window before anyone can react. Now that she is alone with the man it only takes her freeze breath to let the lava solidify around his hands, giving her the opportunity to jump him again. She starts throwing punches at him to knock him out, adding in one or two for good measure after he is already down, when the thought of Lily puts a sudden stop to her rage-filled thoughts.

 

“Lily? It’s me, Supergirl. The bad guys are gone, you can come out now!”

Kara stands up, taking a quick glance around the room. Or what is left of it. The furniture is completely burned, the windows are shattered. One wall has a big hole in it, the door is hanging off the hinges, solidified lava is everywhere. A thought hits her -if it **was** Lily she heard before, and she was in the room the whole time, it didn’t look good. But why didn’t she see her with her X-Ray vision when she did a quick sweep of the room as she arrived? Maybe –

 

Her thoughts get interrupted when a small door at the backside wall opens and -thank Rao- Lily climbs out. Before Kara can think about how to react, the little girl is hurtling towards her, flinging herself in the superhero’s arms.

 

“Kara! You’re here!” Lily starts sobbing into her chest, her body shaking. The blonde decides to ignore the fact that the nine-year-old had addressed her with her real name while she is Supergirl and instead puts her arms around the girl.

“I didn’t know what to do, Lena was in a meeting, and then there was a fight outside at Jess’ desk and then I went to the hidden place like Lena told me to do when something bad was going on, and then they came in and they were calling for me and laughing about how they were gonna hurt Lena if I didn’t come out and then you came in, but they hurt you and – “

 

“ –Shh, it’s fine, I’m here now. You’re safe.” Kara interrupts Lily’s ramble in -what she hopes is- a soothing voice while she uses one hand to rub her back relaxingly, the other one occupied with holding the girl as close as possible.

“I’m gonna bring you to a save place now, and then I’m going to get Lena okay? You need to hold on tight, we have to fly there. Ready?”

 

After getting a small nod from Lily, Kara slowly takes off, pulling the girl closer, who buries her face in the crook of the superhero’s neck in response before flying the short distance to the DEO. When she arrives, Alex and J’onn are by her side immediately.

 

“Supergirl, thank god you found her. We have news from the other… situation that we have to talk about.” Alex gives her sister a short update, sending Lily a hesitant look that Kara understands without further need to elaborate. Alex wants to talk to her without having to think about making things child-friendly or accidentally outing Kara as Supergirl – well, that one had resolved itself, probably, but still. She needed to get to Lena as soon as possible anyway.

 

“Hey Lily. How about I bring you to Winn? You remember Winn, right? I’m sure he would love to show you his computer, it’s very fancy.” While talking to her Kara tries get Lily to look at her, but the nine-year-old only holds on tighter and refuses to lift her face from Kara’s shoulder, which would have made it difficult for the blonde to understand her answer had it not been for her superhearing.

 

“No I don’t want to! You said that you were staying with me and that I’m save. Don’t make me go away Kara!”

With that the little girl busts into tears again. Oh man, that is absolutely the last thing she wants right now. Kara starts feeling a little overwhelmed, so she turns to her bigger sister for help. Alex looks -very pissed? What happened? Oh right, Lily had called her by her real name again. Well, it seems like she has to figure out what to do herself, then.

 

“Okay yeah, I said that. But I also said that I would bring you somewhere safe, so I could help Lena. You want her here with you right? So, you have to let go of me and stay with Winn where it is safe for a moment and then I will get Lena and we can all be here together, and I can protect both of you, okay? You can even get my cape to keep you safe, how does that sound?”

 

After receiving a small nod again, Kara strides over to Winn, who **is** happy to see Lily (if maybe not because of his computer but because she is alive) to hand Lily who is wrapping herself in the red fabric over and comes back to J’onn and Alex. The latter starts scolding her about Kara’s lack of interest in keeping her identity a secret, going into a full-blown rant when Kara interrupts her in a harsh voice.

 

“I know that you mean well Alex, but I don’t know how she found out and we have more important issues right now, so if you don’t tell me the update you were talking about earlier **now** I will go to L-Corp, beat those crap guys up and get her out myself.”

“We can’t let you do that. Our team has surrounded the building and all civilians are evacuated but they somehow found a way to contact us. They said that they would kill Lena as soon as you or any of our people would get near them.” J’onn decides to step in. “He said that they want something before they let their hostage free, but they only want to talk to you, so they will likely call again soon. We need to brief you on how to handle a hostage situation, so you can negotiate with them and for that, you need to calm down.”  
  
Kara feels her shoulders sag as the adrenalin and the rage that had kept her going leaves her and the reality of the situation finally hits her with it’s full force. In an instant Alex is by her side, pulling her into her arms. She feels like the frightened teenager that didn’t know how to handle her new life all over again, waiting for her big sister to fix everything.

She buries her face in Alex hair, taking in the smell that always reminds her of home and finally letting go, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

 

“I don’t know what to do, I can’t lose her Alex.”            

 

~

 

After her little outburst Alex had managed to calm her down enough so that she could be briefed on how to handle different situations during the call. She was supposed to delay the end of the call in order to make sure that Winn could track the call, find out how they managed to _call the DEO_ , or hack their security system, whatever was possible. They had even convinced Lily to go to the break room with Agent Vasquez to let them all concentrate on the incoming call. The lava-guy was collected by the team at L-Corp and on his way to the DEO to be questioned. Now all they had to do was wait. Kara was pacing the room -probably wearing down the floor in the progress, Winn was biting his nails and Alex was reprimanding some Junior Agents for stuff that was most likely not their fault when the call finally came in.

 

“Hello Supergirl. How nice of you to join us.” A deep male voice booms through the speakers. All the displays suddenly show a white background static and Winn starts hammering on his keyboard.

 

“Hello- … Do you have a name I can call you? Or should I just choose one?” Her mission runs on repeat in Kara’s head: ‘Keep him talking. Get as much information as possible.’

 

“You can call me however you want. I have a job for you.” It feels to her as if his voice just got louder. “I’m sending you a list. I want you to get what’s on that list, or else you won’t be able to hear your little CEO’s heart beat any longer.” That was … scary. Did he know that Kara likes to listen to Lena’s heartbeat to calm down? That was impossible, right? How much information about them did he really have?

 

“Okay, yeah, I can do that. But how can I be sure that Lena is not hurt yet? You need to give me something.” She can hear it again, running through her head like a mantra. ‘Just keep him talking.’

 

A cold laugh resounds, making a shiver run down her spine. “You know I can’t do that, but just listen for her, I’m sure you will find that she is perfectly fine. For now. Just know that if you don’t follow my orders, if you try to save the day yourself or don’t get me what I want, I’m not going to simply kill her. After I’m finished with her, you’re both going to wish she was dead. Maybe I’ll even let you join our fun, sending you a video so you can watch her slowly go mad after what she will have to suffer through. We’ll see.”

 

Her anger is back, sending hot waves through her body like shocks.

“If you lay one finger on her, you stupid son of a bit- “

 

“Supergirl!” J’onn gives her a serious look, nodding towards the screens. Kara takes a deep breath, trying to bring her heartbeat back to normal.

 

“You have been warned. As much as I enjoy our little chat, I have more interesting things to get to. You’re going to get me the things from the list, and bring them to me. To make sure that you don’t do something stupid, you are going to bring her little sister with you.”  
She hears Winn’s sharp inhale and Alex’ quiet swearing behind her at the request the attacker just made but her mind just goes blank. Her little stupor is interrupted by his voice, loud and with an echo that makes it resound in the room long after he ends the call.

 

“And Supergirl? You have two hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back. I'm really sorry for my long absence, but my life has been super hectic. University is killing me, and I still have the exams before me. I have some time now tho because we have holidays, so I'll try to write as much as possible. But no promises. Anyway, the new chapter. I'm really unsure, because it's some drama and I don't think I'm particullary good at writing that, but I wanted to finally update, so it's whatever.
> 
> Tell me what you think about it please?
> 
> Also, as always, you can find me on Tumblr @om-aca-gay.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a nice day! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back? I know that it has nearly been one year and I'm truly sorry for that. Maybe you have to reread the entire story to keep up with the plot (I know I had to), sorry guys.

“We can’t endanger the child. It would be absolutely irresponsible to take her back to L-Corp.”  


“Agreed. But it was relatively easy to get the stuff from their list even if there are some very dangerous things and we had to raid the DEO storage and go to a few shady alien black-markets to collect all of it. Maybe they really only want weapons. And J’onn, we can’t let anything happen to Lena. You know what it would mean to all of us.”

 

Kara can tell that Alex is shooting her a worried look, but she feels like she is in some kind of trance ever since the call was ended. Everything around her seems to be a white static sound, Alex’ and J’onn’s hushed discussion nothing more than a soft background noise while _his_ voice still echos in her head.

 

_‘You have two hours.’_

 

Two hours and her whole life could be turned upside down, two hours until everything would be destroyed.

 

A hand on her arm pulls her out of the downwards spiral her mind seems to constantly be in and Kara looks up to see her sisters worried face.

 

“I can’t let anything happen to her Alex, I would never forgive myself.”

Kara hasn’t allowed herself to cry after the call, but she feels tears pricking at the back of her eyelids now.

 

“And we won’t let anything happen to her. We will do everything to keep both of them safe, I promise. We’re gonna find a way to get out of this, together. We always do.”

 

“I just… I feel so helpless. I wouldn’t hesitate to go in there to save her even if meant that I would get hurt but I can’t let anything happen to Lily. They said that they only want her there to make sure that I won’t do anything stupid but that can’t honestly be their plan. Surely, they must know that the DEO will storm the building as soon as I get out with Lena and Lily and they are too well organized and clever to ignore something like this.”

 

“But what else could they plan? I mean, we got the stuff from the list, but it wasn’t that difficult.”

 

Alex is right, they would not really get anything out of this, unless… Unless –

 

“Lily.”

Kara’s voice is somber with the truth that comes with her realization.

 

“They are so well informed about ou– about their life, and they went looking for Lily immediately after they got Lena. The were even trying to get her to come out of her hideout by telling her what they would do to Lena. No-one would go through so much effort for some weapons or a normal hostage. How was I this blind before? It’s obvious that they couldn’t get her at L-Corp, so now they are using the list as a distraction. I’m sure they have a very thought-out plan.”

Kara had started pacing in front of her sister while talking animatedly about her new discovery.

 

“So you are saying that they only went after Lena because they want Lily?”  
  
As Kara goes to answer Alex, a heartbreaking sob sounds through the commando central. When the Danvers Sisters whip around they find Lily standing there, clutching Kara’s cape to her chest with tears in her eyes. Before either of them can react, the girl turns around and starts running down a corridor.

 

“Oh shoot.”

 

Winn is looking at her with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry Kara, she just wanted to see you and – I didn’t mean to – I couldn’t know – I’m so sorry!”

 

Ignoring his apologies, Kara rushes after the small Luthor.

 

 

 

 

She follows the quiet crying to a broom closet at the end of the corridor. Lily is crouched in the corner, Kara’s cape wrapped around her shoulders, quiet sobs shaking her little body.

“Lily? I’m going to come in there with you, okay?”

 

She doesn’t receive an answer from the nine-year-old, but Lily isn’t telling her to leave her alone either, so Kara starts climbing into the closet. It was already full with only a small kid in it, so now the space is positively crammed, but Lily is leaning into her side instead of shying away from her touch, so Kara is ignoring the claustrophobic feeling that is creeping up in the back of her mind.

 

“I know that you heard what Alex said, but I want you to know that none of this is your fault. There are bad people out there who want to hurt others, but they will be bad no matter what we do, and I promise you that this is not happening because of something you did. Do you understand that?”

 

“Bu-but Alex said that they went to Lena because of me? And if you take me there, they will let her go?”

 

“Absolutely not! I will not let them get to you, and I will get Lena out of there. Maybe they went after Lena because they wanted you, maybe they didn’t. We don’t know. But it’s still not your fault. Remember when I told you that some part of my family wanted to hurt Alex and Lena very bad?”

Kara wasn’t even trying to keep up her identity any longer at this point, no matter how angry Alex would get, Lily was more important than some stupid secret.

“A lot of people want to hurt those close to me because of who I am, and it took me a long time to accept that that wasn’t my fault. All we can do is protect the people we love as good as we can, understood? I will protect both of you, and I will bring your sister back, okay?”

 

 

“Promise?”

Lily was looking up at her with big blue eyes, still glistering with unshed tears.

 

“Yes, I promise I won’t come back without her, and I never go back on my word.”

Well, she knew she wouldn’t break that promise, even if it was not exactly what Lily wanted to hear. But Kara seemed to have done the right thing, because Lily threw herself into the superhero’s arms at her words, hugging her tightly.

 

“Thank you, Kara.”

 

“You’re welcome kid. Now, I have to go back to Alex and J’onn to finish our plan. We need to get Lena back soon, right?”

 

“Yes!”

  
So, Kara stands up with Lily still in her arms and starts heading back to the commando central where she hands over the nine-year-old to a sheepish looking Winn before turning towards her sister once again.

 

“I’m sorry Kara.”

 

“It’s fine, lets just try to figure out how to do this. I won’t take Lily with me if that wasn’t clear yet, but if I show up alone, they will kill Lena before I can as much as twitch a muscle. The room is lead lined and for some reason I can’t even hear anything besides Lena’s heartbeat, which I think is part of their plan, so we need a better one, as soon as possible.”  


“I think I might be able to help you with that.”  


In the entrance of the DEO, wearing her uniform and her usual smirk stands –

 

“Lucy?!”

“Director Lane? What are you doing here?”  


Lucy shoots a short glance towards James who is next to her before she answers J’onn’s question.

 

“I heard about your… situation, and I’m here to save the day, obviously.”

 

Alex returns Lucy’s smirk, looking happy for the first time that day.

  
“Great, now that the whole team is here, let’s show them how to make a real plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I already said that I'm terrible sorry, and I am, but I am also tired of apologizing every time I update this story so let me just say:  
> I am sorry it's always taking me so long to update, but my life is the most hectic right now, I'm constantly stressed and I am not sorry that I take the time to myself that I need.  
> That being said, I will never abandon my story although it might take me some time to complete it, so if you want to stay tuned I would love that and you will get a finished story, promise.
> 
> Also, whenever I wanted to start writing again I always doubted someone would still be interested to read it so shoutout to Flor for showing me that someone is still waiting for my story without making me feel guilty, your comment motivated me to finaly post the chapter.:)
> 
> I sometimes have problems with the plot because I only imagine certain scenes when I think about the plot at the start, so I had my difficulties with this chapter. Honestly, its still a filler chapter and I'm not completely pleased with it, but I would never post it if I will rewrite it again and again, so here it is.
> 
> I know the cliffhanger last time was mean, especially because I made you wait this long, but I finally know how to proceed with the plot and what I want to happen next chapter, so hopefully I will be able to update soon (no promises tho).
> 
> And as always, please tell me what you think about this chapter, comments make me believe that people want to read this. :D
> 
> My inbox is always open, so message me or send me prompts or scream at me about my lazyness on [Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Okay bye, have a nice day!<3


End file.
